VPBE
Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, cosmetics and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE relative to the live server. These changes are all highly tentative and are all subject to change, or may even be scrapped. A change that has been scrapped will be stricken through. Reasons content might be reverted includes bugs or end-of-cycle patch preparation. New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) The following Champions and Skins have received a new splash art: The following skins have received some VFX changes: The following Summoner Icons have been added to the store: ProfileIcon1211 Oblivion.jpg|Oblivion Icon ProfileIcon1212 Dark Star Varus.jpg|Dark Star Varus Icon ProfileIcon1213 Dark Star Thresh.jpg|Dark Star Thresh Icon The following Ward skins have been added to the store: N/A PVP.net League Client Update Replay System * Updated assets. The official Replay system was pulled from the PBE almost a year ago and has not been heard from since, although was confirmed to be in development. While unconfirmed - the update to the assets could signify progress. League of Legends VPBE Game Client ;Early Surrender :The following has been data-mined from the PBE client and has been confirmed as a developmental feature not intended for immediate release. However, due to the nature of the leak, not all information is known. * If one of your players has disconnected and first blood has not been scored, your team is given the option to surrender early. ** Note that this may only refer to games that begin with a player disconnected, as the wording implies this is something that is presented autonomously and not something players must instantiate. * A game that is surrendered early is not counted for either team, with the exception of the disconnected player and any of their party members. * The option to surrender early is disabled once first blood has been scored. ARAM General * Champions get Homeguard upon spawning. * Howling Abyss' aura grants 40% cooldown reduction on Summoner Spells. Items * The following items have been removed: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * The following items have been added: ** ** ; * Falling off upon death. * Grants detection of invisible units akin to the Red Trinket ; - Reworked * Renamed into Guardian's Hammer. ** Cannot purchase more than one Guardian's item. * Cost reduced to from . ** Recipe. * Health reduced to 150 from 275. * Attack Damage reduced to 15 from 55. * 10% Lifesteal. * passive. * Unique active. ; - Reworked * Cannot purchase more than one Guardian's item. * Cost reduced to from . ** Recipe. * Health reduced to 150 from 200. * Health regeneration changed to 20 every 5 seconds from 125% base regeneration. * passive and active. * Blocks 12 damage from all champion sources (3 damage vs. damage over time abilities). ; - Reworked * Renamed into Guardian's Orb. ** Cannot purchase more than one Guardian's item. * Cost reduced to from . * Grants: ** 150 Health. ** 30 Ability Power. ** 10 Mana per 5 seconds. * Passive. Champions ; * ** Cooldown changed to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Damage ticks per second increased to 4 from 2. Stacking resistance reduction cap unchanged. ; * General ** Attack range reduced to 125 from 175. * ** Permanente . * ** Cooldown increased to from . ; * General ** Attack speed growth reduced to % from %. * ** Second shot's ability to . * ** Base damage per shot reduced to from ** Shots have 1% chance for each to deal 50% increased damage. ; * ** AP ratio increased to from . * ** AP ratio increased to from . Items ; * Cost reduced to from . ; * Health restoration per mana consumed reduced to 15% from 20%. Further item upgrates unchanged. ** Health restoration for toggled spells changed to 50% of mana spend from / . ; * Cost reduced to from . ; * Cost reduced to from . ; * Cost reduced to from . ; * Attack damage increased to 50 from 40. ; * Cost increase to from . ; * Attack damage increased to 50 from 40. ; * Cost increased to from . ; * Cost increased to from . ; * Cost increased to from . * Attack speed reduced to 35% from 40%. * Bolts' physical damage increased to from . ; * Cost increased to from . ; * Cost increased to from . Masteries ; * conditioning. i.e.: Both and deal 3% increased damage and take % increased damage. ; * Fervor stacks per spellcast reduced to 1 from 2. ** Cooldown. ; * Bonus AD changed to ( level) from level. Maximum bonus AD unchanged. * Bonus AP changed to ( level) from level. Maximum bonus AP unchanged. ; * Bonus health increased to from . ; * Heal component reduced to % of your max. health}} from % of your max. health}}. / adjustments unchanged. Summoner Spells ; * Mana restoration for self increased to 50% from 40%. * Mana restoration for allies reduced to 25% from 40%. Upcoming Changes :The following changes have been teased by Riot to be coming to the PBE in the upcoming cycle. ; * ** Auras' radius reduced to 300 from 350. * ** Cooldown changed to seconds from 8 at all ranks. * ** Self-movement speed's base value increased to % from %. ;SKT T1 Skins *The following skins were originally unveiled on the PBE during the V6.8 patch cycle, but were pulled due to player feedback: ** ( ) ** ( ) ** ( ) ** ( ) ** ( ) * In addition to improving the above skins, Riot plans to make the following addition to the ceremonial skin roster in honor of Easyhoon: ** Category:Patch notes Category:Update after new patch needed